Cross-point memory arrays can provide a dense closely packed structure of memories. Memory cells used in cross-point memory arrays may have a resistive state and a conductive state. When a memory cell is switching from the resistive state to the conductive state, a voltage level of an electrically conducting line connected to the memory cell may be pulled to a low voltage level, which may affect operation of the memory cell. Additionally, neighboring memory cells connected by the same electrically conducting line, or another electrically conducting line connected to the memory cell may also be affected. Accordingly, techniques are needed to control the voltage levels across the memory cell during a transition from a resistive state to a conductive state.